


Why is it always me 🌀

by Aubreytocyut



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bullying, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied Mpreg, Kinky, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sadism, Sexual Abuse, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubreytocyut/pseuds/Aubreytocyut
Summary: Indigo is an omegaEveryone knows how omegas are treatedhe has been gang raped before and had a abortion that was when he was 13yrs oldHe is now 15yrs old and not recoverd at all because his parents dont support him and dont care for his well beingWill he find love in this crule world of hisMexinsta (mex) is a 26yr dom alphaHe shuts everyone out and doesnt even try to get to know them he was abused @ childhood and left for dead he wouldve died if it wasnt for his adopted parents who are very rich like billionare rich (you will get to know them later) he also has siblings and what familes haveWill they find love or shut eachother out?*WARNING*smut rape mxb (male x boy) abuse bullying and homophobic slurs





	Why is it always me 🌀

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this is my first story that is gonna be out there to read  
> I will be uploading this to wattpad it has the same name so you should be able to find it

I HOPE ALL OF YOU READ THE WARNINGS  
YOUR A KINKY SHIT ARENT YOU TO BE SEE THIS


End file.
